Chasing Carmine
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: If there's one thing you dont mess with, it's Clarabelle's kitty Lizzie. Not even a dog can escape her protectiveness of the little furball. Poor Ash. Having a witch for a friend can sure be a mind blower.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Human Target or any of its characters. They are property of Fox and the people belong to themselves. I intend no copyright infringement.

**Authoress Note: **I am working on "Of Magic & Formulas" I swear but now I've got all this Clarabelle/Ash crap that won't leave me alone so I made this to ease the plot bunnies a little… Don't think it helped much.. Huff! The character of Ash still belongs to cedricsowner. Clarabelle is my character.

* * *

**Chasing Carmine**

"This isn't permanent is it? I mean it can't be! Dad will _kill _me!" Ash was panicking as he pulled at his hair and shook his head. Beside him Clarabelle tilted her head from left to right as Lizzie sat on her shoulder. "You know," she said, "I think he looks cuter like this!" Ash groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands, muttering incoherently like any disgruntal and annoyed fifteen-year-old would.

Clarabelle rolled her pink eyes and huffed, blowing some of her untamable frizzy hair out of her face. "I said I was sorry! It's not like I'm enjoying this, Ashley!... He shouldn't have chased Lizzie though," she pointed out as Ash bent down and was eye level with a – very puppy young – Carmine. Clarabelle – who for once had decided to take the stairs instead of flying through his living room or bedroom window – had been coming to work with Ash on his science homework, only for Carmine to freak out and charge her!

Instead of freaking out like normally girls did, Clarabelle had laughed… Until he knocked her over and went after Lizzie. The large Rottweiler and the kitten ran around the living-room. He was surprised no one had come running at the sound! But the animals chasing each other – which was their nature – hadn't bugged him. No he hadn't freaked out until Clarabelle – worried about her friend – panicked and ran after Lizzie, scooping the cat up. Carmine, who'd only been a few leaps from them, was suddenly covered in pink glitter… And was sitting on the ground whining, having been turned into a newborn pup!

"You have to change him back!" Ash insisted as Clarabelle crouched down and pat the smaller Carmine, who wanted to play "sit on the cat" with Lizzie, who looked annoyed. Clarabelle hummed loudly, tapping her chin. "Well… I would… But I'm not sure I remember the right spell… I'm not even sure how I did this!" she exclaimed, sounding rather impressed than panicked like Ash was.

He frantically threw up his hands. "Can't you try at least?" Clarabelle backed her head up as Ash was almost in her face. Suddenly she giggled lightly tapped his nose. "You're cute when you're all crazy, Ashie." Ash's face fell and huffed like an angry horse, blowing some of Clarabelle's hair to the side.

She waved a hand at him. "Oh relax, Ashlye dear, I'll try to fix him… Although he may not come out exactly like he's suppose to…" she shrugged and clapped her hands together cherrfully, "OK! Let's try this!" With that, Clarabelle summoned up her luck dust – a magical substance common among luck witches like herself – before setting to work. The room was covered in multi-colored flashes of light. If someone had looked up at the windows they'd think someone had set off fireworks inside.

**-0-**

"I'm really sorry about some of your furniture!" Clarabelle chirped as Ilsa and Winston gaped like fishes outta water. The living room was covered in colorful splotched. It looked like a paintball war of the rainbow had occurred in the living room! Red, pink, purple, yellow, every color you could think of was splattered on the walls, chairs, and even the ceiling. "I'm afraid my lesson got a little outta hand," she giggled, rocking back and forth on her pink kicks.

Lizzie mewed in agreement as Ash rubbed his head, looking drained. Guerrero took note of this as he looked at the room then at Ash and over to Clarabelle, who pat Lizzie's head as she mewed once more. Chance scratched the top of head, not sure whether to laugh or stare in disbelief. How did a simple science study time turn into color war?

Clarabelle pat Ilsa's hand. "It comes out with a vacuum, I promise," she reached out and touched a blue splatter, showing that it was all just thick colorful dust, "See? Just use a vacuum.. Although your place might be sparklie for a few months." Clarabelle shrugged and smiled widely as she looked down between her and Ash at Carmine as he padded into the kitchen. Chance took one look at the dog and his jaw dropped. Carmine was covered in every color of the rainbow and more… And he looked… Smaller/ Younger? Chance wasn't sure but he figured it just had to be the color.

"Weeeellll!" Clarabelle sang in a chipper tone, "I think we've had enough fun for today, hmm Ashley?" she asked, patting Ash's shoulder as he continued to rub at his head and grumble to himself. "Mmmhmm! Yep! I think today went well!" Clarabelle was grinning her usual Cheshire grin as she grabbed Snowfly from the wall and walked to the elevator. Lizzie hissed at Guerrero as they made past him, causing Clarabelle to blink and look at him.

There eyes met and Ash looked up in time for Clarabelle to wrinkle her nose – though not the way she would do when using her magic, thank goodness – and opened her mouth wide. "I'm gonna call you Mr. Spooky now, yep!" she exclaimed cheerfully before twirling on her toes and making for the stairs once again, disappearing as she began to hum "Do You Believe in Magic".

Guerrero raised a brow before turning to Ash as he grumbled and grabbed a broom from the closet, already knowing he'd be the one to have to clean up. Tne adults shared a look as Carmine panted and nudged Chance's hand, wagging his stubby tail and barking, causing Ilsa to jump. What had gotten into Carmine?

"Already on it, dude," Guerrero said as him and Chance shared a look, walking past him into the living room to pull up the camera feed. Chance watched Ash grumble to himself as he continued to sweet, sneezing as some of the dust hit him in the face.

Ten minutes later Guerrero would be very unpleased to find that his camera's had been turned off three hours ago and Carmine would bound into him – acting like an energized puppy – and knock coffee onto him before doing the same to Winston.

Next week Clarabelle would leave with half the plants in the office now the size of baby elephants and Guerrero's cameras once again not working. And all Ash could say when inquired on by the adults was "You wouldn't believe me if I could tell you."

**R & R Plz**

**Lol this one was really random guys. Im not to proud of it, but I didn't want to waist it. Puppppiieesss!**


End file.
